It's Gonna Be Balthier
by Lenneko-chan
Summary: Deep in the deepest depths of her heart, Ashe knew it was true. From all the men in the world, she’d fallen in love with him! Summary sucks, story is much better.
1. What Is This Feeling?

**It's Gonna Be Balthier**

**I do not own Final Fantasy XII! All the rights belong to ****Square Enix (grrrrrrrrr!!!)!**

**AshexBalthier**

**Balthier just found out about Rasler.**

**Sentences in **_**italic**_** are the thoughts of Ashe or Balthier.

* * *

**

"So his name's Rasler, eh?"

"Why would you care?"

"Oh, I don't care much…"

"Then why do you ask it?!"

"… you loved him."

"Of course I did! He was my husband!"

"Well, sorry. But you know, many royal marriages are arranged. Like yours?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I didn't love him!"

"That's not what I said."

"But it's what you thought!"

"I can't deny that."

"… how can you be so… so… calm?!"

"Why can you not?"

"… none of your business!"

"You're right. I'll leave you alone. I'm sure you've a hard time right now."

And with that, he left.

* * *

Ashe found herself in the cabin of the _Strahl_, crying. Why? Why was she crying?

_Because Rasler is dead, why else would I cry?_

But was that the truth? Wasn't she crying because of something else? Rasler had died quite a while ago, she'd cried not long after that, so why would she cry now?

_Maybe I'm crying in relief._

But then again, why would she be relieved?

_Because it's Rasler who's dead, and not Balthier…_

What?! What was she just thinking? No, that wasn't true, it couldn't be true, it shouldn't be!!! But then… it _was_ true. Deep in the deepest depths of her heart, Ashe knew it was true.

_No… please, no… nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_

Balthier found himself on the bridge of the Strahl, furious. He pounded with his hand on the wall. Why? Why was he furious? He didn't have any reason for it, did he?

_She was crying.__ And I… I couldn't comfort her…_

Yeah, so? That wasn't his business, was it? It was about her dead husband, of course she was crying. He could never comfort her if it was about that guy.

_Pweh, her husband. She loved him. __**She **__loved __**him**_

But why did he care about that? Why, why, _**why**_?!

_She loved that Rasler. Not me…_

Hold on! What was he just thinking? That was **not** what he thought! Not, not, **not**!!! He didn't think like that, he never did and he never would. He sighed.

_Who am I fooling? It's true. Oh, I __**hate**__ that guy! I hate that Rasler! Ashe loved him. She still loves him. And – she - doesn't – love - me!_

But why did it hurt so much? Why did it hurt she loved Rasler and not him?

* * *

_

* * *

_

_Okay, okay, I got the point already!_

**Shut up, Balthier! My story, my rules! **

_Yeah, I know that…_

**Shut up! I'm the author, not you! You're a character, so you have to obey to my orders! And now back in position, so that we can continue the story. I want you to realize what your feelings are ****the long way!**

_What's the fun of that?_

**Balthier, I warn you one more time…**

_Alright, __**alright**__! I got the point!

* * *

_

_But why did it hurt so much? Why did it hurt she loved Rasler and not him?_

_Because I… love her… wait, I love her? I'm in love? Me? In love? When did that happen?_

**( You want me to spell it, don't you?)

* * *

**

Ashe was shocked. She was in love with **Balthier**? From all the men in the world, she'd fallen in love with **him**?!

_God, this is not my day. I have to talk with someone. Where's Penelo when you need her?

* * *

_

Ashe found Penelo on the deck.

"Do you have a moment?"

"Yeah, sure. What's wrong?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Is it that bad?"

"Penelo!"

"Sure, of course I can keep a secret! No problem!" Penelo cried frightened, jumping backwards by seeing the glance in Ashe's eyes.

"Okay, well… ehm… it's hard to say, but…"

"Hey, Ashe, it can't be that bad. What's up? Come on, you can tell me. I'll tell no one, not even Vaan."

"Thanks. You see, things are a little problematic…"

"Does it have something to do with… what was his name again?"

"You mean Rasler? Yeah…"

"You look very sad, sit down. Now, tell me."

"Well, you know I'm widow. I loved Rasler. I honestly did."

"I'm sure you did."

"But now…"

Penelo nodded.

"I think I got it. You're in love with someone else and now you feel guilty, because you loved Rasler first. You think you're betraying Rasler, is that it?"

"Eh… yeah…" Ashe said astonished.

"Hey, don't look at me! I'm just analyzing the facts! But to get back to the subject: Ashe, you don't have to feel guilty! You're so young, of course you fall in love sooner or later! That's no treason, that's natural!"

"Really?"

"Really. But eh… who are you in love with?"

"Eh yeah… that's the other point. Oh god, Penelo, you're not gonna believe this! From all the men in the world…"

"Wait! Are you going to tell me you love Basch?! He's old enough to be your father!"

"What?! Are you mad?! Of course I'm not in love with Basch!"

"Thank the gods! Who is it then? Not Vaan, I hope."

"So you're in love with Vaan? Ha, I knew that."

"Hey, we were talking about the man of **your **dreams, remember? So, who is it?"

"Oh, I can hardly say it… B… Balthier. "

"…"

"What?"

"Ehm… I think I'm going to help Fran. I, eh… I see you later. Bye."

Ashe saw Penelo watching something behind her and turned around. At the same moment, she felt how her heart somersaulted. It was Balthier. He had heard everything. And she had never seen him look this shocked.

* * *

_

* * *

You know, this is quite embarrassing. _

**Oh, please, not again. First Balthier, now you. I told you, MY story, MY rules. Now back in position.

* * *

**

**For the next part:** _italic is Balthier, _normal is Ashe.

* * *

_

* * *

I can't believe it. Did she really say what I think she said? Or is it just a cruel illusion? Please, let it be the first one._

He heard that? He heard everything? Every single word?

_Did I really hear her say she loves me?_

Did he really hear me say I love him?

"So…"

"_Yeah…"_

"You heard that, right?"

"_I think so."_

"You think so?"

"_Yeah, I'm not sure I heard it correct."_

"Then what did you hear?"

"_I think I heard you say… that you love me."_

"…"

"_Did you say that?"_

"…"

(Balthier walks towards Ashe until he's just a meter away)

"_Ashe?"_

I cant tell him. I can't.

(Ashe runs away)

"_Ashe!"

* * *

_

**A/N Well? What do you think? I really love the BalthierxAshe combination, they match perfect! Hey, if you wanna leave a review or something, you'd make my day. Otherwise I just hope you liked this chapter. The next part is coming soon.**

**Lots of Love,**

**_Lenneko-chan_**


	2. I'm Not Mad

**I do not own Final Fantasy XII! All the rights belong to Square Enix (grrrrrrrrr!!!)!**

**AshexBalthier**

**Sentences in **_**italic**_** are the thoughts of Ashe or Balthier.**

_**What happened: Balthier heard Ashe say she loves him. Ashe thinks he doesn't love her, but that's not true. However, she ran away. Will Balthier follow her?**__** And what will happen if he does?**_

* * *

_Why did I have to say that? Why?! No, wait, that isn't the right question. The question is: why did he have to hear that?_

* * *

Balthier still stood on the deck of the _Strahl_. 

_So I heard it correct. But why did she run away? Is it because she thinks I don't love her? No, that can't be it. On the other hand, if it isn't that, then what can the reason be?__ Aaargh!!! Women!!! I just don't understand them._

_She cried. I saw that. Should I go after her? It's my fault after all. Yeah, I think I'll do that._

* * *

Ashe stood in a corner of the engine room, crying. Suddenly, she heard something. Someone. She heard footsteps. Someone was coming. Who? 

_Not Balthier. Please, not Balthier._

But it was him. She saw him, looking around. Was he looking for her? She was hiding behind a large fuel tank, so he couldn't see her. Ashe moved a little more backwards.

_**Beng!!!**_

She had pushed over a metal tub with tools. Balthier had heard that. He turned around and saw her. He walked towards her.

"Do you have a moment?"

"… no…"

"Wonderful. This way. It's a bit too noisy in here for a normal conversation."

She didn't know why she followed him. Balthier led her to a small room. Ashe walked in. Balthier followed her, and then he closed the door.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're crying or what?"

"That's none of your business."

"You think?"

"I know."

"…"

"Stop looking like that!"

"…"

"Let me go!"

"You are not going anywhere."

"What?! You… you…"

"Yes?"

"… pirate!"

"Well, guess what, princess. I _am_ a pirate."

"Balthier, I'm getting sick of this conversation! Now for the last tome: let me go!"

Balthier didn't move an inch. Ashe now really lost her patience. She raised her hand and slapped him in his face. He didn't move for a second, then he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. Then he put his arm around her and kissed her firm.

_What in the world am I doing? No, this is good. God, this feels good._

After a few seconds, he let her go. They both gasped a little.

"Are you mad?" Ashe whispered.

"No." Balthier answered, then he kissed her again.

* * *

**A/N Another story finished. I hope you liked it. I loved to write it actually. I'm planning to write a sad story with BalthierxAshe. It seems like I'm good in writing sad stories. Well, we'll see, I guess.**

**If you'd like to leave a review or something, that would be wonderful. I f you don't, then I thank you for reading the story anyway. Thanks a lot to OceanSapphire, MidsummerNiteDreamer and Adema for the reviews.**

**To be continued in the story 'Can't let you go'.**

**Lots of love,**

**_Lenneko-chan_  
**


End file.
